Remembering What Was Lost
by DragonAquarius
Summary: Chrome Dokuro with no memories prior to the age of 5 is trained by Vendice to take down Mukuro Rokudo and other deadly criminals.


**A/N: **It's been awhile since I uploaded anything on fanfiction. It's been a little over two years. I didn't realize how long it's been... For those who may have read my previous story don't worry I am planning on uploading the chapter very soon. For now please enjoy a role play I have done with one of my close friends, Anna13542!

**Disclaimer:** This is an role play written by DragonAquarius and Anna13542. DragonAquarius has taken up the role of Chrome Dokuro and Anna13542 had taken up the role of Mukuro Rokudo. Each role player will be posting up this story onto their individual Fan Fiction accounts. Please keep this in mind while browsing through Fan Fiction.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to any role player and we simply write these stories and roleplays for our and our readers enjoyment.

**Summary: **Chrome Dokuro with no memories prior to the age of 5 is trained by Vendice to take down Mukuro Rokudo and other deadly criminals

...

_Remembering What Was Lost: Chapter 1_

_._

_._

_._

Her legs were crossed over each other as she sat on the marble floor. It seemed colder than usual. She closed her eyes. Her breathing was slow. Her mind was clear and she thought of nothing. She felt the presence of a dark aura moving closer to her. It vanished after a weight was placed on her head. She slowly opened her eyes and as she did she picked the weight off her head.

She looked at the blank white envelope and turned it around, there was a wax seal on the other side. She peeled off the seal and took the letter out. After scanning it over, she smiled, it was the same mission as before. She stood up and took the black cloak from the chair beside her. She fasten the cloak onto her and exited the room. As she made her way toward the roof she created an illusion to cover her face.

A cloaked figure greeted her with no sound as she stepped onto the roof. It was dark out and she was barely able to make out the shape of her helicopter. She made her way toward the helicopter she could barely see with the cloaked figure following behind her. She jumped onto the back of the helicopter flipped a switch and a small screen appeared before her. A red dot indicated where her target was and she flew towards it.

Mukuro got up off the couch panting, he had the same nightmare again… the one where his sister Nagi was taken away by the Vendice. He looked at the time on the alarm clock on the table, it read 3:30am. Groaning he heaved himself off the couch his body still sore from the fight he had yesterday with a Vendice Officer, surprisingly whoever it was didn't capture him for some reason and left him suspicious. But now wasn't the time for that now, for now he had to push away all thought of yesterday and focus on finding Nagi. His Nagi, the only family he had and loved.

His eye twitched just thinking about the Vendice made him mad, how dare they take away his innocent sister?! Walking out the room Mukuro proceeded with his search to find his sister which lead him to a lake, the one where he searched yesterday and was attacked by the officer. Considering that he was attacked halfway through his search Mukuro decided to continue to look for clues in the area, hoping that today with any luck he would be able to find a trace or clue, even if it was microscopic it would mean he was finally getting some luck.

Suddenly something caught his eye, in the bushes was a necklace gleaming in the moonlight. Walking closer his eyes widened at it, this necklace… it was the one he bought Nagi on her birthday, a year before she was caught. Picking it up gently he held it closely before looking around, if this necklace was here then it could mean that his sister was here and might not be too far away. "Nagi! Nagi my dear sister are you here?!" Mukuro called out running around the forest surrounding the lake. A strong gust of wind blew from in front of him and Mukuro held up his arms shielding his face from the stones and sand that went flying around him. When the wind cleared he opened his mismatched eyes and while growling he used his illusions to create his trident in his hand.

She stepped out of the helicopter, she was at a lake surrounded by a forest. It was kept hidden from the public. This was the same place she came for her previous mission. She wondered why her target visited this lake once again. She turned around to look straight in the eye of her target. She smiled behind her illusion. This time she will be able to catch him.

She stepped forward out into the clearing. She got ready to attack. She was going to use the same illusion as always. One that would make her victim revisit a painful past. She didn't know what kind of painful past her target had but, it was devastating. Devastating enough to weaken him. Most times when she released the illusion he would already be wounded. She didn't care since it got the job done.

She set the illusion and now her target was surrounded in a dark mist. Slowly the black mist engulfed him and he was no longer visible. She stared at the mist that created a large encasement around her target. She sat on the grass waiting for the moment to release the illusion and attack head on.

Mukuro's eyes widened as the mist suddenly surrounded him and everything went pitch black… or so he thought. He remembered this technique from before and wasn't about to let the same thing happen again. Whoever this person was they didn't want him to figure out where his sister was and that wasn't going to happen on his watch.

Just like last time the same bad memory came, his sister was captured by the Vendice and he was powerless in doing anything to save her. Thinking about how weak he was before got Mukuro angry at himself, he was the older one and should have been able to save Nagi. Watching as the memories continued, he felt himself weakening a bit but not as much as last time. It was probably from illusion poisoning and he ignored the pain, looking around he found a weak point in the mist.

"Kufufu… don't underestimate me vendice. I am not about to fall for the same trick over and over again and I won't allow anything to get in the way of me taking my sister back" Mukuro mumbled to himself and struck the weak point with his trident. The illusion shattered around him and he chuckled before falling onto his knees coughing, he was still recovering from yesterday and was pushing himself too hard.

She was surprised. No one should be able to break through her illusion. She shouldn't have any weakness. Perhaps there was one that she didn't notice. She will have to look into that but she didn't have time now. She wasn't sure what to do she needed an attack that weakened her enemy but she couldn't think of any. After a small pause she noticed that he was still affected by yesterday's fight. It would give her the upper hand but she still needed something else but what?

Then she got it, why didn't she think of it before? It was so obvious. She should just use that. It's been many years since she used this illusion the first time was when she was a child. It was with her brother but wasn't used for battle. It was used for fun. The brother in her memories she didn't really remember but his illusion would be perfect. The last time she used this illusion it was on a different target a long time ago. It would give the other a calming effect put them into a peaceful memory it was the exact opposite of her last illusion. The calming effect will leave the target completely relaxed and their guard will be lost. While her target is still in the illusion she would attack.

What happened this time really surprised Mukuro, this memory… was the day Nagi was born. "Wahh!" the newborn baby Nagi cried as she was wrapped in a towel and handed to their mother. His father had brought him to the hospital to see his new born sister and Mukuro was very excited.

"So what should we name her?" mother asked father.

"Nagi, Nagi Rokudo" father had answered, my sister smiled and reached her small chubby arms towards Mukuro.

"Nee… papa? May I hold her?" he asked watching his mother coo the baby gently. His father simply gave a small smile and nodded before picking up Nagi and handing her to him. Giggling she looked curiously into Mukuro's eyes before grabbing his finger and squeezed it, making him smile at her. We were going to get along just great and I will be the best older brother she will ever have in her life, was what Mukuro had thought on that day.

"Don't you worry Nagi I will find you, then we will be happy and together again like this" Mukuro said continuing to watch while letting the arm holding the trident fall to his side.

Seeing as the target's guard has fell, she stood up and made her way toward him. She strides into the white mist that had engulfed him. As she walked through she seen nothing but white mist. The mist was thick almost like fog and she struggled to move through. It was difficult for her to see but it was not diffcult to find him.

She did not see the memory that he did. She didn't have the power too. Even if she did, she preferred not to. He came into view and she watched for a bit from the side waiting for his guard to completely fall. It didn't take long and he dropped his trident to the ground. She heard him say a name "Nagi" it sounded familiar like she was called that long ago. But it was not her name she was called Chrome.

She did not linger on the thought any longer. Chrome walked toward her target and bend down to pick up his trident. She brought it up and stabbed his leg. She was not ordered to kill but to capture alive. The mist from the illusion faded and both were now visible to the clearing.

Mukuro's eyes widened slightly as he felt something stab into his leg and he fell down onto one knee. Gritting his teeth he looked up to see the Vendice Officer holding his trident staring him down. There was something familiar about the shape of the officer now that he thought about it, but he couldn't place his finger on it. He shook the thought away from his head, right now he had to escape after all he couldn't save Nagi if he was caught now could he?

Suddenly Mukuro's body went stiff, he had been pushing himself too hard and now it was finally affecting him. At this rate he might actually be captured by the very people he hated, Vendice.

Chrome looked toward the Vendice Officer signalling them over. The officer cuffed and chained Mukuro and dragged him into the helicopter. Chrome followed after hopping in just before they took off.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Thank you for reading! I hope your review! And for those who were wondering this is only the beginning.


End file.
